Message
by Naoya Toudou
Summary: Be careful what you wish for...


This was originally supposed to be a webcomic project my cousins and me was gonna do but we were to busy/lazy, so I'll think as I go. Wish me luck.

"..." a girl was silent in her bedroom, curled up in her bed she wipes away the tears, looking at her phone she wished for revenge.

"I will give you what you want..." a voice said in the darkness, "Call my name and it will be yours" a shadow with red eyes and devilish smile was in front of her, "S-Samael", all of a sudden everything went dark.

 _Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong..._

The school bell chimed, a girl with glasses was busy wiping the writings on her desk, _Die... Bitch... Go kill yourself..._ And other painful words were written in permanent marker, then a girl older than her snatched away her wallet, "Ugh, this is all you have Anne? After feeding off of my father's money?" said the girl as she threw the wallet in front of Anne, "C-Charlotte I didn--" she was suddenly asked to shut up. "Come on guys, lunch is on me" Charlotte said to her groupies as she pocketed the money.

Anne was an illegitimate child of Charlotte's father, Anne's mother was the house's maid, Anne was always criticized, bullied and harassed by Charlotte being another one who can claim her father's riches. Charlotte was the only child of an English aristocrat and a Spanish Noblewoman.

"You'll get yours someday" Anne murmured, then her phone vibrated, it was an old model of flip phone, her eyes widened as she read the contents. ' _Today is the day_ ' , she smiled then returned the phone to her pocket.

School ended in the afternoon, Charlotte was about to walk home when she got a message, ' _Send this to five other friends or one of them will die_ ' Charlotte disregarded the message as a spam and continued walking.

As Charlotte walks down the street, Elena one of her friends showed up,"Hey, what a coincidence" said Elena "Y-yeah..." she sighed, "Whats wrong?" she asked "Well I got a weird text about spreading a chain message but I don't believe in that bullshit" Charlotte said as she stroke her hair. "Ugh, she's here again" said Elena pointing at the lamppost, there stood a girl with blonde hair, she peeked at Charlotte she was one of her so called devotees, but this girl loved her and would do anything for her."Just leave her, she's just a stalker" Charlotte said.

"What was the content of the message? asked Elena, "Just some curse mumbo jumbo" she said as they are walking down the road. "Ooohh... you better do as it says you'll never know when misfortune will strike you" said Elena, she was a superstitious person, believing in charms and such she was easy picking for scammers. "Yeah right" Charlotte laughed it off.

They finally reached an intersection, this where they will part ways but Elena saw a little child crying in the road, there were no people and cars around, "Hey, that kid looks lost, let's go help him" said Elena, "You do it then" Charlotte puffed her chest out "Fine" sad Elena as she sprinted towards the kid.

 _Beep..._

Charlotte's phone got a message, 'Time's up, now suffer'. She felt a chill as to what the message said, a photo attachment was at the end of the message. A picture of Elena on the road bathing in her own blood, face crushed almost unidentifiable, her body mangled in a grotesque way. A shiver was sent down her spine, the road looks exactly like where they are right now, as she was about to shout she froze not because she was afraid, the child was smiling from ear to ear a devilish smile.

 _Honk..._

A large truck surprised them, when Elena looked at the kid he was gone.

 _Crash..._

The truck toppled down, Charlotte looked at the mangled corpse of Elena, the photo and what happened right now is undistinguishable. She broke down in tears, people suddenly sprouted everywhere to see what happened, a dead schoolgirl and a dead driver.

Apparently the driver had a heart attack while driving, as for the girl. "So you're saying a kid was in the road smiling as the truck hit your friend" asked the police officer, "Yes" said Charlotte still traumatized of what happened "Look, we even have footage of what happened there was no kid there"complained the officer, the cycle repeated as she was sent home.

A faint laughter was heard in a certain room, "Today is the day" she said, "Lord Samael will make my dream come true" as she smeared blood in her phone, Anne now has eyes of a dead person, empty, soulless eyes. A shadow just smiled and reached the phone ' _Four more'_.

 **I'm gonna release this by chapters, thanks for reviewing if you're gonna, as always thanks for wasting your time on this.**


End file.
